wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Sour Bill
Sour Bill is a former supporting antagonist in Wreck-It Ralph and a cameo character in Ralph Breaks the Internet. King Candy's former personal adviser and majordomo. At the end of the movie, after all Sugar Rush citizens regain their memories, he reforms his ways and becomes Vanellope's adviser. He is Official Bios Appearance Sour Bill is a small, green candy ball that resembles a sour ball. He has large, round, green eyes characterized by their heavy lids and dark, baggy circles; this gives him a perpetually tired and worn look. His mouth is small and often frowning. Sour Bill has small, jellybean-like hands and feet that are detached and float independently from his body. He also used various hand-held items to assist King Candy. He uses items such as: the microphone, for introducing King Candy, the lollipop, for fanning King Candy, the rope, for holding King Candy while he was in the code room, and the pan and duster for cleaning the remains of the broken Candy Kart. He wore a white hat briefly in the film, when cleaning up the destroyed remains of the Candy Kart. Memorable Quotes *''"Mmmkay..."'' *''"Citizens of Sugar Rush... All hail the rightful ruler... King Candy."'' *''"Wreck-It Ralph?! Shoulda locked HIM up when we had the chance!"'' *''"Uhhh... "'' *''"You wouldn't ... Ugh! It's like sandpaper!"'' *''"I'll take it to my grave!"'' *"Okay I'll talk, I"LL TALK! Vanellope was a real racer until King Candy tried to delete her code!" *"Now I remember. All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope." *''"No no no! I swear, I don't know! He literally locked up our memories and I cannot remember- nobody can!"'' *"But I do know this. He'll do anything to keep her from racing. Because if she crosses the finish line, the game will reset and she won't be a glitch anymore!" *"Oh no. I'm freaking out hard." *"I'm a sour ball." Personality Sour Bill takes on an extremely melancholy disposition, often talking with a monotone voice with little to no facial expressions. Despite this, however, he was extremely loyal to King Candy until he redeemed himself. He tends to complain often, but doesn't take much action for it. Only when he is confronted by Ralph and the possibility of being eaten does Sour Bill begin to exhibit sincere signs of fear and concern. Although he's quite steadfast at first, he quickly breaks down and starts sobbing uncontrollably from the pressure. He is very sour and lazy. Trivia * Sour Bill is likely a sour lime or green apple flavor due to his color. * Ralph is supposedly the only character who has tasted his sour flavor ("Oh, they call you Sour Bill for a reason!") because Ralph stuck him in his mouth to torture him when he was trying to find out why Vanellope wasn't allowed to race. * When Ralph said "I wonder how many licks it'll take to get to your center" to Sour Bill, it was possibly a reference to the Tootsie Pop commercial. * Sour Bill seems to be apathetic about who is in charge of Sugar Rush. At first, this seems to be because he doesn't like King Candy, but he doesn't seem to care even when Vanellope is revealed to be the real princess, sounding dull as he announces her the sovereign. * It is possible that his design may be a reference to Rayman, who also has hands and feet which are not attached to his body, despite them acting as if they are, thus calling Sour Bill a limbless sour candy. * King Candy comments to Sour Bill, "You're in charge of the castle until I get back!", hinting that he might be the second in command when the monarch is out racing or doing other errands. * His sounds monotone, maybe this is because he is bored and completely sour about everything. Gallery pt-br:Bill Azêdo es:Agrio Bill Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who appear in Wreck-It Ralph